


Evoke

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke sees what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evoke

The rain pouring was the first sign.

The TV suddenly fizzling on was the second.

An unexpected closeness from Souji was certainly not supposed to be the third though.

Back against the wall, he could vaguely see the TV through the sheer distraction of how good it felt to have Souji’s lips on his own. Hardly even noticing just who the next victim was being broadcast as that tongue slipped past his lips, he nearly forgot how to even breathe.

The TV switched off seconds later, having completely missed the entire reason they had stayed up this late. A phone buzzing could be heard on the desk further away, Yosuke entirely too occupied to care by this point with how Souji had managed to have their hips now pushing and grinding together.

“A-Ah  _partner_..”

The name falling past the brunet’s lips caused the other to chuckle over his lips, pulling back to look at him closely. “I’ve always wanted to do this, to have you like  ** _this_**..” Souji pushed his hips purposefully forward for him to feel just how hard he was already.

The darkness in the room was much more noticeable now to Yosuke, even with his eyes having adjusted more to the change. As a strike of lightning filled the room with the faintest bit of light, he saw something that made him nearly slide down to the floor from where he stood.

His Shadow loomed over him, golden eyes shown even in the dark as the wicked grin spread over his lips. “This is what you wanted. I know since I’ve seen all your thoughts about him… _I am you after all_.”

The grin turned to a laugh, one loud and harsh enough to have him suddenly shifting up and realizing he wasn’t near a wall, no, he was on a bed. More specifically  _his_  bed.

With a sigh, he fell back and stared up at the ceiling.

That had to have meant…those feelings were real.

Groaning loudly, he laid back again, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his face as he avoided looking at his nightstand to see if he had a new text or not. He didn’t think he could bear to even see Souji’s name right now.


End file.
